


With You I Have A Home

by briqhtliqhts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bad Dreams, Connor Deserves Happiness, Family Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soft Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briqhtliqhts/pseuds/briqhtliqhts
Summary: Despite how many months had passed since the revolution in Detroit, and how long had passed since Connor himself had turned Deviant, he was still getting used to everything that was happening. Emotions seemed to pour in thick and fast to a point where he often found himself too stressed or too worked up to be able to focus on anything or form a coherent thought. He was lucky that he had Hank and Jericho and… Gavin to help him out - even if Gavin was still pretending to hate his guts.





	With You I Have A Home

**Author's Note:**

> First time delving into the DBH fandom but I've been obsessed with this game for weeks. I've got two other, longer fics in the works, one being rk1k and then a longer, more in depth convin. I hope you enjoy this, I'm not quite sure whether I like it or not or whether it's wrote well but one can hope, right?

_‘Without this module, you’ll shut down in exactly 63 seconds. I could put it back… but you just have to tell me the truth. Are. You. The deviant?”_

_He pushed the Thirium pump back into place, ready for the suspected deviant to give him an answer to the question. What he got instead was a series of grappling hands. There was a struggle, Connor trying to fight him off but the deviant was managing to over power him, throwing his hands to one side so that the rk800 couldn’t get a good grip on him, one that would allow him to overpower the android so he could get his answers._

_Before he could do anything, the hand had pushed past his shirt, fingers landing on the release clips of his pump. There was a static shock that followed the violent pull of the pump from his chest, the knife buried itself in his hand, pinning him to the counter._

_-1.45._

_He couldn’t get the knife out._

_-1.30._

_It wasn’t stuck. He should be able to pull it out. Why was it so difficult?_

_“Hank! H-a-a-ank.”_

_He was shutting down. No. No. The mission. The deviant._

_Jericho._

**Stasis mode, deactivated.**

As soon as he had removed himself from stasis, Connor was pushing himself up into a seated position, the pressure around his thirium pump instantly removed. The silence of the bedroom was quickly disrupted by a quiet chattering from his lap.

Something akin to embarrassment welled up in the android when he looked down to the pile of fur that was currently turning in his lap, trying to get itself comfortable once again after he had been disrupted from its original sleeping place.

“I’m sorry, Gilbert,” Connor mumbled, gently running his hand over the cat’s back.

Despite how many months had passed since the revolution in Detroit, and how long had passed since Connor himself had turned Deviant, he was still getting used to everything that was happening. Emotions seemed to pour in thick and fast to a point where he often found himself too stressed or too worked up to be able to focus on anything or form a coherent thought. He was lucky that he had Hank and Jericho and… Gavin to help him out - even if Gavin was still pretending to hate his guts. He quickly cut that thought off because he didn’t need to get any more overwhelmed than he was already feeling. Instead he chose to distract himself with the feeling of the soft fur under his hands.

He couldn’t help but think of Sumo, his mind wandering to thoughts of whether Sumo and Gilbert would get on or whether they would replicate the animosity that was still very much there between Hank and Gavin. He had worked out the probability of them ever getting along a number of times when he had no wok to do whilst at work, waiting for new cases. He’d came to the conclusion that the only reason that they would ever get along would be if Hank knew about their relationship. He’d then moved on to calculating the probability of Gavin ever admitting to them being together and it had led to Connor learning of yet another emotion. Defeat.

“Connor?”

There was a light rustling of the bedsheets and Connor watched as Gavin rolled over from the edge of the bed, hand rubbing at his eyes as he tapped the clock on the bedside table. 3:46 appeared on the ceiling painted in the bright white light that the clock gave out. He hadn’t even thought to check the time when he woke up but now he had brought Gavin out of his own sleep, another human emotion coming into existence. Guilt.

“Hey… Con…. you okay? Thought you were in stasis or whatever till we had to go to work,” he mumbled and almost instantly Connor felt a weight against his side, arms wrapped around his middle with a chin resting atop his shoulder. Happy. That was an emotion that he had luckily come to know quite well. It was one that could be caused by Sumo being his big dumb self, or Hank being ridiculous and making comments about everything he possibly could, or even this. Moments where Gavin was being himself and not trying to hide who he really was from the rest of the world, or at least not trying to hide what _they_ were from the rest of the world. Human emotions were a complicated thing.

“Gilbert was pressing around my thirium pump. It prompted some… past memories that led to me… waking up.” He explained, leaning into him a bit more to get himself comfortable whilst his eyes went back to the grey tabby that had fallen asleep in his lap.

“Was he kneading you?”

Gavin’s voice was gruff and low, as it always was when he just woke up, and if Connor hadn’t been so worked up from the memories then he would have been appreciating it as much as he usually did, where it would bring a small smile to his face and would make his processors whir and push him to wrap his arms around the shorter man. Rather than speaking this time, though, Connor simply nodded his head and pressed a little closer.

“Means he likes you,” Gavin mumbled, tucking his face against Connor’s neck. That, and the sound of his voice, was enough to drag the small smile onto the rk800’s face.

“Does it?”

“Yeah. Marking you as his territory. Could be trying to comfort you or comfort himself. Sees you as his parent, I guess. Part of the family”

The explanation made Connor pause. He could have searched for the reasons but Gavin explaining it, suggesting that their little unit was something like a family. The probability of Gavin ever saying something like that, accepting that they were clearly _something,_ out loud, was incredibly low yet, against the odds, he had. It gave Connor a little bit of confidence that eventually the other would be ready to admit what they were to people outside of their tiny apartment with their little cat.

“You should go back to sleep, we have two hours and 23 minutes before you need to get ready for work,” he prompted, gently pushing Gavin away so that he would lay back down. Connor joined him a moment later, going back to laying on his back, pulling the covers back up their bodies, smiling as Gilbert stalked his way up the bed, curling up beside his head before dropping back into a content slumber.

The light from the clock came to an end with a quick flick of Gavin’s hand, plunging the room into darkness once again. Connor was ready to go straight back into stasis but was stopped by the feeling of an arm winding around his chest, the familiar weight pressing down his shoulder.

“Good night, Con.”

His interface lit up with activity, Gavin’s name appearing in the periphery. The relationship tag underneath the name started to recalibrate, slowly shifted from ‘lover’ to ‘family’. The smile on his face grew larger, some people may say that it was ‘splitting his face’ or something along those lines. Just as he registered the new relationship tag, Connor also registered a new feeling, one that he hadn’t really felt before.

Belonging.

“Good night, Gavin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! any and all feedback/kudos are appreciated!
> 
> hmu @ bry-k800 on tumblr


End file.
